


Eclipse

by sunniiee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad attempt at fluff, Basically the whole anime crew, But damn we movin slow, Child Neglect, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hello welcome to my trash fire, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm actually new at this lol, Implied Bullying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, No beta reader, Not sure how slow yet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, at this point canon is just a vague concept for this fic, bad attempts at humor, big liberties, does this have a plot???? in my mind it does but im the author so idk, give this a chance, help me lol, i do try to not have ooc but idk i don't have a beta, i have no idea what im doing, if you can handle the anime this should be fine, kinda bad at feelings too, ngl they kinda bad at communicating, takes liberties with canon, uhhh basically this whole thing is me indulging my 5th-grade-self, why? because why NOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunniiee/pseuds/sunniiee
Summary: I suck at description so just come in and take a look Ig (；・∀・)(Basically, me adding a twin in the story with a sad background to add more drama cuz that's the idea I had from 3 years ago)(;￣ー￣川
Relationships: Twin!OC X Characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chatting with the Board Chairman is a Pain ✨

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: ! Rumors of implied Pedophilia ! Bullying ! Harmful gossip ! Please skip over if you feel uncomfortable with any of the mentioned ! 
> 
> I’ll mark the section where the warning applies so you guys can skip over it and continue with the rest of the chapter.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the chapter rewrite that took me a while (o^^)o
> 
> (This is originally posted on Quotev but then I decided to post it on AO3 as well so I kinda just copy and pasted it here lol)

Neither Kumiko nor Rumi liked the principal of Kunugigaoka. Then again, the twins never asked to be enrolled in the said man's school. The man gave off a shady aura and he reminded the twins of a venomous snakeーcold and planning an attack at any time. It did not help that the twins had prior experiences with the man. 

The principal's room gives off a manifestation of himself. The room always maintained a low temperature despite any weather. It was as if the room itself has a permanent air conditioner on at all times, just enough to sometimes send a slight shiver on your body when you enter. 

"As requested by the government, both of you would be placed in E-Class." the principal stated from behind his desk. "Although it'd be a shame. I had hoped to keep both of you in A-Class. We all know how intelligently gifted you two are, don't we?"

"Yes, father." replied a young boy that resembled very much to the principal. They both have those same sharp clever eyes. Like father, like son right?

The younger Asano threw an analyzing look from the twins to the man behind the desk. The twins didn’t respond to the look that was given in their direction and the man only smiled as if the situation wasn’t suspicious. The boy failed to extract any reactions or hints for an answer to his brewing questions and needless to say, he didn’t like it. 

With a fake sincere voice, the principal continued, “Gakushu, leave us. I trust that you’ll take care of Class A with great care this year as well. As always, I do not expect anything but the best of the best.” 

The mentioned boy could only frown and proceed to leave, but not before looking at the twins and his supposed father figure with a glance that demanded answers to his own questions. Leaving any student alone with the principal would never mean good and leaving the twins with the man was worse. By the government’s request? Why would the government demand that the twins shall be placed in Class E and why specifically, Class E? Surely, it was not due to their lack of intelligence. Even if it was because of such a reason, why would the government get involved in such trivial things? And why would that man allow Gakushu himself to listen in on that specific information? It was not as if Gakushu could change the final decision made by the government. So it could only mean that this is definitely one of his father’s testing for him. 

It doesn’t take a genius to know that there must be something happening in Class E that apparently required the twins. It’s either that or the twins have something special that is needed by the government for them to be placed in Class E. 

But Class E? It’s the dumpster that only the failures of the school are deposited into. No matter the reason, was Gakushu supposed to be okay with the fact that the twinsーwhom Gakushuu will never admit aloud that he has grown attached to, was going to be joining the laughing stock of the entire Kunugigaoka Junior High? Yes, he knows the twins will be fine on their own. He knew this well as they always have insisted when he first met them. Unfortunately, Gakushuu Asano had grown to care about the wellbeing of the twins on their behalf long before he was aware of it himself. 

Gakushuu Asano grew up being taught to find answers to his questions by any means. So he grew up to always be the best of the best. He is always top of the class, top of the school, and it was the only expectation of him from his father. 

The feeling of not knowing an answer to his question wasn’t new to him when he has that man for a father but it doesn’t mean Gakushuu dislikes it any less. Gakushuu hates the feeling of not knowing and it just so happened to be even worse to some degree when it involves the twins. 

~

“I hope you don’t hold me to blame for this arrangement,” the man started as he opened a drawer in his desk. “I know just how much the two of you enjoy being in Class A, but it’s just such a shame that the demand is from the government isn’t it?”

The raven hair girl almost scoffed at the man’s words had the snow hair girl beside her not nudged her gently. _“The two of you enjoyed being in Class A”_? As if they were given a chance to choose in the first place. Was it not him that decided that they were going to be in Class A whether they like it or not? Was it not him that made an “exception” so they did not have to take the exam that was going to determine their class? Thanks to that “exception”, she and her sister had to prove their worth to be in Class A at the beginning of their junior high life. They had to because it was the only way to avoid those nasty rumors and bullying. 

~

**! Warning ! Mentions of Pedophilia ! Bullying ! Harmful Gossip ! Please skip if it does trigger you !**

_“I heard they were accepted into Class A via connection.”_

_“Do you think they paid to get in Class A?”_

_“How else would they get in without taking the exam?”_

_“Oh my gosh, do you think they offered **that** to get in Class A?” “Oh my goodness, do you mean what I think you mean?” _

_“Disgusting. I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised. Look at their doll-like faces. I bet they’ve done it before too.”_

_“Ha, I bet they wouldn’t be able to understand even the basics in Class A.”_

_“What if they pull down Class A’s average or worst, our school’s reputation?”_

~

So “Enjoyed being in Class A” her ass. 

“How would we dare to? Our principal would always want the best for us, does he not?” replied Rumi, clearly mocking the man’s statement. “Though, indeed, it is such a shame.”

「 Ah, 」 Rumi thought, 「Talking in such formal ways was never comfortable. Even less when it’s directed to the principal. How does the upper part of society do it on a daily basis? 」

“It is understandable since it is the government’s decision. It would be immature of us to hold the principal accountable for something he cannot control.” Her conflict-avoiding sister spoke out as an attempt to avoid any further bitterness between the principal and themselves.

The principal only smiled and he placed a file from the drawer on his desk and opened it. As he held up a picture of what seems like a giant yellow octopus with a huge grin that looks like it’s pasted on its face, he said, “This octopus look-alike will be your teacher. As I was told, you two are to kill him before he blows up the Earth next yearーsimilar to how the experiment mouse blew up the moon. Given that it is you two, this would be a great experience and exercise isn’t it?” 

The man chuckled as he added, “Of course, those E Class students will also be there to attempt to kill the octopus as well. However, I take it that they’ll only be in the way of you two.” 

Rumi wants to roll her eyes at the way the principal had belittled the students of his own school but resisted. She knew it’s rude and it could be used against her but she also knew that the man deserved more than just an eye roll. If possible, Rumi would like to kindly high five a chair to the man’s face. 

As the principal starts to close up the file again, he added, “I also do expect that your grades stay the way they are. It would not do if our grades start to be affected by those intelligently challenged students. I’m sure your parents would think the same.” 

「“Parental figure” is a better usage than “Parents”.」 Rumi thought,「I’m like, pretty sure that normal parents don’t do what our parents do. 」As she resists another eye roll, she thought, 「But you wouldn’t know that would you? Considering that you are a pretty sorry excuse for a father figure in Gakushuu’s life too. 」

“This file includes some information on the octopus that is going to become your teacher. Study it carefully as the rest of the world would be counting on you guys and unfortunately, the rest of Class E to survive.” The principal finished off as he slid the file across his desk towards the twins. 

Rumi looked at her twin before she mentally sighed. Her younger twin’s pleasing light cyan eyes practically said: _You’re older, you get it. I am not going any closer to that man._ Rumi honestly did not want to be any closer to the man as well, but as a comfort to herself, she thought that at least this would count towards her very older-sister-like actions. 

As the raven-haired girl walked toward the still smiling principal, she resisted the urge to snatch the file away from his desk and return to where her twin is at immediately. Rumi was careful to not let her expressions betray her feelings about going near the principal but she let out an inaudible sigh of relief as she turned her back and proceeded to walk back to where her twin is. 

So it turned out that as much as Rumi wanted to high five the principal with a chair to his face, she also understood that she was in no such place to do so. First of all, there are no other chairs in the office for her to use. 

Maybe the file….?

Or not since Rumi was sure that her twin would apologize on her behalf and then make Rumi herself apologize too. Apologizing to that sorry excuse of a decent human being wasn’t exactly on Rumi’s list of things she would do willingly. Seeing her twin apologizing to that man was _definitely_ not a sight that she liked. 

“Now, you two may leave. I’ll handle the announcement of you two transferring to Class E so there won’t be any unpleasant rumors about our loveable twins. Keep in mind that the actual reason for you two being transferred to Class E is top class confidential.” the man said, keeping his pasted smile on. 

「Seriously, how does he keep that smile on for so long? Doesn’t his cheeks hurt?」

“Thank you, sir, we’ll take our leave then,” Kumiko said as she started for the door with Rumi beside her. 

The moment the door to the principal’s office closed, Rumi heard her twin let out a breath. The tension in the air cleared up and as she looked out the window, Rumi could see the sun setting. The warm orange color of the light was bathing the empty hallway and on her hair. She knew that around this time, there wouldn’t be many students in the school building anymore. Most had gone home from after-school tutoring by now. 

「It’s nice. 」 She thought,「 Could be nicer but it’s better than being in a room with that man. 」

“You know, it was really honorable of me to go up to him and get the file right?” Rumi started. 

The snow haired girl only looked at her funny and said, “Yeah, very honorable for you to just get a file on a desk.” 

“Oh so why didn’t you go up when he set down the file?” Rumi replied, ready to bicker again. 

“What do you mean? You were up before I could even move. It’s not my fault that you were so eager to get the file.” the younger girl said as she smiled guilelessly. 

The older one scoffed and as they took a turn to the staircase she said, ”Yeah, as if you weren’t going all _‘you get it, you’re older’_ on me with your eyes.”

“Did I? I don’t think I did. You must be imagining things,“ stated Kumiko. “Isn’t because you love this younger twin of you so much that you decided to get the file so I wouldn’t have to face the big bad man?” 

Rolling her eyes, Rumi responded with empty sarcasm, “Yeah, definitely that.” 

Going back into their now empty classroom, Rumi began putting the file into her backpack as the younger one grabbed hers. The two then closed the classroom door and left to go home. Rumi could say that for both of them, not being in Class A was a fresh breath on its own. She can’t say the same for Class E though. The rumors back then were pretty bad and Rumi was pretty sure the entire schoolーeven Class E, knew about it. As they approached the school’s front door, Rumi decided that thinking too much is such a pain and therefore decided to go with the flow. The worst that can happen to her is drowning from the said flow and「Drowning,」 Rumi thought,「 Isn’t a super bad way to die. At least I’d be hydrated while it happened. 」

When they got to the front gates of the school, a familiar strawberry blond was there checking his watch. As they got closer, they could see that the boy had a frown on his face and looked a little irritated. When he looked up and noticed the twins, his irritation faded away but his frown was still on. 

“Really, Gakushuu? I didn’t expect you to still be here waiting today,” Rumi smirked with amusement. “What would you like from us?”

“ _Nee-san._ ” Kumiko injected, reminding Rumi that they needed to go home as soon as possible. Times like this are when Rumi thinks that her younger twin’s soul probably is older in age than hers. After all, wasn't the older one supposed to do the nagging and not the younger one? 

  
  


「Ah, right. This whole transferring to Class E to kill an octopus needs to be reported by us so they would see our ‘loyalty’. 」

Gakushuu, however, didn’t take notice of the rather sassy tone and straight-up answered the question Rumi had posed. 

“Tell me, what did he say?”


	2. Sunset Thoughts 🌇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the twin plans a late dinner with Gakushuu and then... ╰(▔∀▔)╯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yes I changed the title. I thought that 'Eclipse' would be a more fitting title for this fanfic (〃▽〃)

“Tell me, what did he say?” demanded Gakushuu. 

Whilst Rumi began telling Gakushuu truth mixed with lies like it was nothing, Kumiko stayed silent. Confronting people is never her favorite thing to do but her older twin didn’t seem to mind doing confrontation on her behalf. Kumiko is often glad about that but sometimes she feels like she’s relying too much on her sister to confront people. As much as she is glad to have her twin do the confronting on her behalf, she still didn’t want to be seen as a burden on her sister. 

She heard her older twin telling Gakushuu excuses along the lines of, “Going to Class E to help them with their studies to show everyone else that the school actually ‘cares’ about the ‘unfortunate intelligently challenged.” 

“But you really shouldn’t worry about us too much you know,” Rumi said as she twirls a lock of her black hair. “From the way you demanded answers from us, I almost thought that you like me.” 

“I am not, I am purely making sure you two don’t go off and show up in front of my house at three in the morning again like last time,” Gakushuu defended, “And what if the one I like is your sister and not you?”

“Then I’d break your knees and you’re obviously missing out. I am obviously fabulous. Like, hello?” countered Rumi while she reaches over to play with a lock of Kumiko’s hair. 

Kumiko never understood why her twin likes to play with her hair all the time. Sure, it’s white, but it’s just hair. It isn’t like they used different hair products or have different hair textures. She supposed that it’s just an act of stress relief or just something for Rumi to be distracted with whenever she’s bored. 

Kumiko also supposed that maybe she had come to enjoy having her hair played with. In a way, it’s kind of calming. 

Letting Kumiko’s hair fall from her hands, Rumi continued, “Anyways, my fabulous twin and I will take our leave now if you have nothing else for us.”

“Wait,” started Gakushuu, seeming like he’s debating on finishing what he had wanted to ask, “Are you two not coming over for dinner?”

“Wow, if you keep that act up I would really think you are crushing on one of us,” marveled Rumi. “Don’t make me actually break your knees, we can’t have our top student not being able to walk could we?” 

“No, not today. We have to tell Madam and our parents about the plan of being transferred into Class E.” Kumiko smiled apologetically and replied, “But being honest with you, we might show up in the middle of the night so do make sure to have food ready.”

“I want takoyaki, instant ramen noodles too but I want the beef flavor,” Rumi added. “Do you have beef in your house today? If not, buy some, I want.”

Nodding in agreement with her sister’s choice of food, Kumiko chimed in, “That and deserts too. Maybe some tiramisu or just strawberry cake, or even better; both.” 

“So, dinner at three in the morning,” Gakushuu concluded, “Seriously, how are you guys even healthy at this point if you eat junk food as dinner and you eat late at times like three in the morning?” 

“We exercise, duh. It’s not like you are forced to do workouts every day,” stated Rumi while she stretches her back. “Don’t eat our food before we arrive though, or else I will punch you in the face. Then, all your fangirls would be oh-so-worried which will allow Kumiko and I to not have to deal with them for at least a couple of days.”

“And I actually think it’s a better term to call it early breakfast than dinner,” Kumiko added on. “Anyways, we’ll see you around then I guess, we might be late though.”  
  


“Yeah, late but you are going to wait for us until the last minute. Even if we don’t show up, it does not mean that you are allowed to eat them, okay?” Rumi made sure before she started to head off, dragging Kumiko’s wrist while doing so. 

Looking like he gave in into their very demanding requestsーthe same look that he gave every single time after he got used to Kumiko and Rumi’s requestsーGakushuu assured, “Yeah, yeah. It’ll be some awfully early breakfast then. I’ll see you then, don’t show up an hour before my cram school, I’ll lock you out.” 

Laughing at his empty threat, the older twin starts to head away while tugging at a chuckling Kumiko along with her. 

~

Gakushuu stood there, watching while the twins headed off to their house. 

He has learned a great deal about the twins ever since back then. Going along with their seemingly demanding but rather cheeky requests proved to brighten their moods up by a good amount so it is something that Gakushuu has done since the time he found out. 

Letting the twins sneak into his house in the middle of the night, however, was something that Gakushuu had to get used to. His father, of course, found out what was happening but the man had allowed the twins to keep coming over. Even when Gakushuu gave the twins a spare key to the house, the man only turned a blind eye to it. By then, the younger boy was sure that his father was observing their actions as a form of entertainment. 

Gakushuu still remembers the way the twins showed up on his front porch. He isn’t someone who lets his emotions rule him over but when he looks back and realizes how awful the twins looked when they showed up at his house, he is angry. 

At the time, he thought he was angry at the fact that the twins had shown up at an ungodly hour and without any explanations, but it wasn’t like that. At that age, he still hadn't developed a good understanding of emotions and he could only grasp the idea of the more generalized ones. It’s honestly not abnormal when he has a father figure that also has a hard time sitting down and figuring out his feelings. 

Gakushuu counts this as a win. Even if he is yet better than his father at manipulating others’ emotions, at least he could sit down and sort out his emotions better and (Gakushuu doesn’t know if he’s glad about this or not) more frequently. 

Still, it’s a win when Gakushuu does effectively feel better whenever he succeeded in sorting out his emotions 

But the conflicting swirl of thoughts and emotions often irritated him. Times like now is when Gakushuu genuinely feels as if the ability to feel emotions is truly a nuisance. 

If having the twins going into the office of the board chairman about transferring into Class E wasn’t bad enough, having the twins going back to their own house right after school was even worse. Gakushuu knew from the way the twins would avoid going back to their own house that there wasn’t going to be any happy family waiting for them but it’s what he _doesn’t_ know frustrates him. Neither of the twins would let him into their situation but at the same time, they don’t even try to actively hide the secret. It frustrates Gakushuu that he cannot tell if the twins are just messing with him or if their situation is actually something the twins wanted to hide from him. Then it also occurs to him how frustrating it is that, against his will, he has grown to care for the twins. He swears that it’s against his will for he cannot imagine and he _does not_ want to accept the fact that the twins actually hold power to cause him to falter. 

The reason being that if caring for people is only going to cause him to have more weakness, then it goes against not only his goal but also one of the only teachings of his father that Gakushuu agrees with; emotions only bring troubles.

With the frown on his face deepening, Gakushuu gave up on focusing on his inner feelings and rather, started to focus more on the sky above him. His plan backfired when all Gakushuu could think of when he saw the swirls of red and orange in the sky was how it showcased his conflicting thoughts and emotions for all to see. 

Gakushuu has to go home, do his homework, and prepare the three-in-the-morning “dinner” for the twins. 

Gakushuu sighed and ended up hurrying home in defeat to himself. 

~

On the way to their house, Kumiko saw people that hurried home, students that are hanging out, people that went into restaurants, people that went into convenience stores, and people that are calling for taxis. She saw elderlies outside in their own little circle while they chatted. She saw little kids that were running and playing around with each other in a nice little playground. 

Kumiko took in the way the late afternoon sun’s gentle light lays on the city and the way the golden and amber colors of the setting sun would blanket everything that they set on. She took in how the gentle wind would blow just enough to make the people’s hair sway softly. 

The scenery that is painted with soothing red and orange, conjoined with the working sounds of the city, seemed distant to Kumiko even as they encircled her. There're so many different voices, so many different sounds, and yet somehow they tuned in to one another as if they belong as a perfectly complete piece of a single composition.

It seemed almost dreamy to her, and would even more so if she wasn’t feeling the way her heart beats lightly against her ribcage out of dread and uneasiness. 

They were heading to their homeーif the place could be called home. They weren’t even going at a fast pace. In fact, they were trying to go as slowly as possible. 

Kumiko tried to focus on her twin’s hold on her wrist. They were almost there. A couple blocks more and they’ll reach the front gates. 

「Oh God」

Kumiko’s heart jumped louder in her chest. They had walked past the gates and arrived at the front door. The younger twin reached to gently squeeze her twin’s hand. The older one returned the squeeze with an equally gentle one. Kumiko knows that it’s a small gesture and an attempt to settle the unpleasantly active feeling that is flying around in their stomach. Regardless of what happens after they step in that house, Kumiko knows that they’ll be alright and they will be alright together. 

Opening the door to the house and letting go of each other’s hands, Kumiko prepared herself to put on a guise to face the dreadful event to come. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Corner:  
> \- ONLY THIS FANFIC IS MINE. THE ANIME AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO IT's RIGHTFUL OWNERS! 
> 
> \- If anyone wants to draw the OCs, please feel free to do so (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ 
> 
> \- You can @ me/DM through Twitter if you want me to see the fanarts and/or to talk and ask me anything  
> （‐＾▽＾‐）My Twitter is @exvyliin
> 
> \- I'm sorry (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯) It may be kind of short (~2k) but hey I came back to update! My excuse is that I officially started school and it's honestly kind of stressful for me right now ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )  
> \- I've also heard that many people dislike it when the fanfic writer is rather young so I am actually also worried about whether or not my fanfic is up to standards (╯•﹏•╰) So please if you can, leave a comment or constructive criticism so I can know how I am doing so far. I do read comments （*´▽｀*）
> 
> \- I think in about one more chapter the twins will get to meet Class E and from there on I'll need to plan out the story more ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／
> 
> -Considering my schedule right now, I think I'll manage 1-2 updates per month for this fanfic as well as my MDZS fanifc [But I can't promise anything sorry~ (o;TωT)o]
> 
> \- If anyone is interested in being my Beta for this fanfic you can contact me at @exvyliin on Twitter! Or if you just want to talk, you're welcomed too!   
> \-------------------------------------------------------------  
> Remember to stay hydrated and to stay safe during the pandemic (つ´∀｀)つ
> 
> Please take care of yourself too ~ Don't skip meals guys! ♡＾▽＾♡   
> We'll meet again with Chapter 3! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ Comments, hearts, and constructive criticism are appreciated! They keep me motivated too (￣▼￣)


	3. The Madam's Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice dinner but no one really eats but it's okay but it's really actually not but it's okay bc its for the plot or smth idek either

The Madam loves her 'dolls', sometimes as much as she despises them.

Well, they do say that hate and love are the two sides of a single coin, don't they?

She loves it. Loves it so, so much. She wants to create an unbreakable bond. She wants the two to be more than what she was, what she is, and what she will be. It may be considered even unhealthy at this point.

No, wait. She supposed it  _ is _ unhealthy.

But so what?

She hates it. Hates it so, so much. She wants to break the two; break one half and watch the other half break along. She wants the two to harbor the most bitter hatred towards each other.

It is unhealthy, but so what?

Excitement brews inside of her whenever she sees the twins. The desire to play with them is incredibly, incredibly tempting. And who is she to resist the sweet magnetic pull of the temptation?

No, she had resisted her share of temptations before. It is her time to be basked in her desires.

So when the two walked in the door of their house, the excitement of seeing the twins took over and she held them to her in a tight embrace.

She is going to have so much fun with the two. They’ll be having so many different ways to play with the two, so many different tests, and so much more different outcomes and reactions would be extracted from the two.

At least that’s what she hoped. Really, she couldn’t wait.

“My dolls,” she began happily. “My dolls, you two are finally being good and coming home early for once.”

“Greetings Madam,” chorused her twin 'dolls'. 

Oh god. Her dolls' soft voices, that soft bell-like voicesー

She almost couldn't hold herself back from her own excitement. What should she do with them? Just what  _ should _ she do with them?

Her attention was then drawn to Rumi, who spoke first. "We were told that we will be transferred to Class E for an assassination towards a failed experiment." Gosh, even the girl's monotone voice sounded sweet to her ears. "As expected of us, we hereby report this confidential task given by the government to the Madam."

"Yes, yes. I am very happy that my dolls are complying with the rules," The Madam chirped, still holding the two close to her. Her two arms were still around the twin's shoulder. The Madam moves them to caress her dolls' cheeks in a way a mother would. Or at least that's what the Madam herself believes it to be.

The twins' skin is smooth and cool to the touch. Maybe a little much too pale compared to the other children, but the Madam didn't mind. The coolness against her skin when caressing the two is something the Madam always likes. It reminded her of jades; just as perfect as her dolls and just as cool. 

「Only the best for my dolls」

Thus, whenever warmth was the feeling against the Madam's skin, the Madam would find ways to cool the two down.

After all, only the most beautiful jade would feel fresh and new. Only those ones are perfect, untouched, and elegant aren't they? The Madam is sure that the twins understood her disliking of the warmth. The warmth felt disgustingly humid compared to the refreshing feeling akin to the snow.

Pulling the twins lightly by their wrists, the Madam brought them to the dining room. "Now my babies, don't you worry about breaking the 'confidential' terms. The government has already told us the information about the transfer."

"So there won't be any punishments waiting for you two, alright?" assured the Madam, now making sure the two were sat down at the dinner table. "Sit down and eat now, I had made a nice dinner to celebrate this wonderful new experience and I'm sure you'll love it!"

True to her words, the twins were presented with a decent amount of food on the dining table; all the dishes were made to be a part of a perfect diet. The Madam had made sure to have at least a dish for every nutritious element. Besides, just for this celebration, she had also included a special dish with more seasoning than the twin's usual diets at home— an exception that was almost never made.

Because, of course, only the best for her dolls. They had to be healthy to be perfect.

The Madam actually felt really proud after making the celebration dinner and was sure that the twins would be happy about it too. It isn't every day that the Madam cooks for them, for every time the Madam cooks, it would be for something that pleased her.

But perhaps the Madam thought wrong since the twins did not start feasting on the dishes with the excitement that the Madam had wished to see.

Ah, she supposes that the reason for a reaction like that is also partially her fault. Still, they could at least  _ act _ like they are excited right? How mean of her dolls to not consider their Madam's feelings, but she'll let this one slide since this new 'experiment' would surely earn her more from the twins later on.

"Madam, may I ask for the whereabouts of our parents?" asked her white-haired doll politely. Within that politeness, however, the Madam could hear the hesitance behind her words.

「So that's what my dolls were wondering about; the whereabouts of their parents」

The Madam wants to smile in glee, already knowing the reactions she will be able to bring out of the twins with her response.

The Madam also wanted to smile in satisfaction because of the hesitance of Kumiko's voice.

It's a small part of Kumiko that the Madam adored; how the girl is always so timid with her, how the girl always bends to her will with much less force needed than compared to the older twin, how the girl is so much more obedient to her words than the older twin, and how much the girl resembles a perfect doll just for her. It's satisfying.

She could go on and on, but right now isn't the best time to pamper her dolls. Sweet words will have to wait for later. Both of her dolls' attention was now on her, waiting for her response to their question, waiting with their small hopes.

"They are busy at the moment, fixing up some items that you two will need for this experience and testing some new items that could be at you two's usage," She replied naturally, hiding her anticipation for their disappointed reactions.

It worked, her dolls’ posture slightly slumped down and she can visually see the slightest hope for their parents' presences fading away.

It was just as she expected.

Now that she had gotten her first reaction out of the twins, she decided to provoke more. She felt a small rush of something similar to electricity that ran in her veins from the first reaction from the twins. It had effectively hooked her up with the desire for more.

It wouldn't hurt for more, she decided.

"Not to worry my lovelies, you'll see them soon enough after dinner," The Madam started, her voice still sounding typical as ever. "You'll be visiting the lab again, isn't it exciting? It's been a while since last time hasn't it?"

The two girls tensed up and tightened their grip on the chopsticks. They schooled their face to not betray any emotions but it was already too late. The Madam had already noticed their body language and that alone was enough to tell her how the two were reacting to her words.

A smile appeared on the Madam's face, a show of delight for a successful attempt to invoke more reactions. She continued, "Ah, but the two of you have been quite rude since I've sat you down. You're not eating the dinner that I've made so diligently...perhaps my dolls are refusing me?"

Setting down her own utensils, the Madam eyes the two. "Is that it? Is that what my dolls are doing right now?"

Anxiousness flashed across the twin's face for a split second. Tensing up, even more, the pair sat in stilled silence. Undoubtedly, the two were thinking of a response well enough to please the Madam.

And the Madam gladly took the enjoyment of this to herself. If her dolls were hoping that she'll just let this slide, they'd be awfully wrong. She wasn't done with her fun yet, especially since it's not every day that the twin would be so obedient to come home right after school.

"No, of course not. Kumiko and I were merely surprised at how amazing these dishes are," spoke Rumi as she picked up some green pepper from a dish. "By no means are we insulting the meaningful cooking that you have done for us."

The Madam thought that it was cute how the older twin decided to speak up before the younger one. Perhaps it's because the younger one had already taken the initiative move to ask about their parents or maybe it's the protectiveness for her younger sibling.

Either way, the scene of the usual unruly girl trying her best to offer a favorable answer adequately amused the Madam; and the Madam could tell that the girl was speaking through the compressed desire to rebel.

Seriously, how could her dolls act like that and not expect her to harbor the desire for more?

"No matter. The two of you only ever kept asking about your parents— which I suppose is reasonable, they are your parents after all— but choosing to neglect me in the flavor of them is a bit cruel don't you think?" The Madam put forwarded, now walking behind her two "dolls".

Gently petting the twins' hair, she opined, "Would my dolls like to know what  _ I _ think about this?" She felt the two tense yet again under her touch. With a slight hum, she carried on, "I think, you two are missing the labs greatly. And although I am glad that you two are finally growing to like the labs, I also believe that we will have to review our disciplining hmm?"

Snaking her hands around their necks, she leaned closer to their ears. "Well, then. I guess I'll send you over to your parents earlier than what I had planned." Moving her hand to now softy caressing under their chin, she added, "Then, my dolls can entertain me with how the lab went. You two are so excited about it, no?"

"Madam—" the delicate cerulean eyed girl tried but stopped herself from continuing after receiving a look from the Madam.

The look given was unintentional, believe her. The Madam doesn't mind her dolls being willful. In fact, she relishes in the moments where the two would resist being her compliant dolls. After all, whenever she succeeds— and she  _ always _ succeeds — to have the two compliant back into  _ her _ elegant and well-disciplined dolls,  _ that _ is where she gets the most joy out of.

And so the Madam brings her dolls to the lab. Although the anxiousness is practically oozing off of the two, the Madam pays no mind to calm them down. Opening the lab door, she gives the two a light push into the room that is kept dark and silent. Only the glowing lights and the everlasting hum of the machinery resides within the room for comfort. The twin's parent stood over one of the many control panels, only bothered looking up to point to two human-sized tubes at the arrival of the twins.

"Now, dears," the Madam waves goodbye to the two, smiling in glee. "I'll see you later then. Don't have too much fun, we have more to go through afterward."

The last thing the Madam sees before the door completely closes is the pale face of disquietude on her doll's face. 「Truly,」 the Madam thinks, 「Fear is one of their best expressions.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Corner:
> 
> \- ONLY THIS FANFIC IS MINE. THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO IT's RIGHTFUL OWNERS!
> 
> \- I am so sorry (´；ω；`) I know I said I will try to update 1-2 times per month but I couldn't make it and this chapter is almost 2 months past due. I won't set a flag anymore since apparently, I tend to break them a lot  
> ( ͒˃̩̩⌂˂̩̩ ͒)
> 
> \- I'm really trying to build up the story before the plot (if there is any at this point idk what I'm doing either lol) begins and I'm also learning a lot of writing as I write this fanfic so please, understand the number of mistakes that were made.
> 
> \- I will try my best to not make the characters too OOC and build the OCs up in a nice way. Again, there will bound to have mistakes, please understand that I'm really trying (´;ω;｀)
> 
> \- Again, the update schedule WILL be unstable. I have school and my classes are stressing me out a lot because I dislike anything below a 95 for a grade. (If anyone knows where to get free physics help/notes please share thank you so much ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚) But I'll try my absolute best to update as often as possible! (You would likely find me updating my MDZS fanfic more than this one bc i have more ideas for that one but i will try to keep this fanfic alive too QvQ)

**Author's Note:**

> \- ONLY THIS FANFIC IS MINE. THE ANIME AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO IT's RIGHTFUL OWNERS!
> 
> \- You can contact me at @exvyliin on Twitter! ╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯
> 
> \- Comments, kudos, constructive criticism are all appreciated and they keep me motivated too!


End file.
